parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Brittany (Japanese)
This is The Original addition of sailor Brittany it will Appears on YouTube in the near future Cast: * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury - Misty (Pokemon) * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F Puppy) * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus - Princess Atta (Bug's A Life) * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Mini Moon - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Hotaru Tomeo/Sailor Saturn - Emmy (Dragon Tales) * Haruka Tenou/Sailor Uranus - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune - Lola Bunny (The Looney Tunes) * Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Naru Osaka - Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Gurio Umino - Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Mayumi Osaka - Andie (The Nut Job) * Luna - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Artemis - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) * Diana - Rita (Go Hugo Fu) * Queen Beryl - Herself * Jadeite - Uncle Harry (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Nephrite - Red (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) * Zoisite - Claudia Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Kunzite - Klaus Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Ikuko Tsukino - Vinny (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Kenji Tsukino - Grayson (The Nut Job) * Shingo Tsukino - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Morga - Kismet (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Balm - Desiree D'Allure (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Chibi Chibi - Bink (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Seasons: # Sailor Brittany (Japanese) (Season 1) # Sailor Brittany (Japanese) (Season 2) # Sailor Brittany (Japanese) (Season 3) # Sailor Brittany (Japanese) (Season 4) # Sailor Brittany (Japanese) (Season 5) Trivia: * This Audition Will this show and will be produced with all 200 episodes.and All Movies Specials and Musicals used on VHS not Blu-Ray and short videos and CD's. Gallery: Brittany in Usagi's school uniform.jpg|Brittany Miller as Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon Misty in Pokemon Puzzle League.jpg|Misty as Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury Kitty (T.U.F.F. Puppy).jpg|Kitty Katswell as Rei Hino/Sailor Mars Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1027.jpg|Lady as Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter Princess Atta.jpg|Princess Atta as Minako Aino/Sailor Venus 90s alvin by boredstupid100-d868wdg.jpg|Alvin Seville as Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask Jeanette Miller in A Little Worm in the Big Apple.png|Jeanette Miller as Naru Osaka Rover Dangerfield Happy.png|Rover Dangerfield as Tammy-0.jpg|Tammy as Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon Emmy in The Zoo.png|Emmy as Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn Ratiganstrengths.JPG|Ratigan as Zirconia 6b0f8e07163dbe1b270dbf3ca210dc90f16ea15d_00.jpg|Sailor Galaxia as Herself Bink the Squirrel.jpg|Bink as Chibi Chibi Alvin Seville as Dayton Jones in Daytona Jones and the Pearl of Wisdom.png|Dr. ???? as ???? Endymion Bambi-0.png|Bambi as Eternal Sailor Moon Vinny in A Chipmunk Reunion.jpg|Vinny as Usagi's Mom Ms-beatrice-miller-chipmunk-adventure-97.jpg|Miss Miller as Queen ???? Simon Seville.png|Simon Seville as Dr. Buford Bubbles.jpg|as Prince Endymion Queenie Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|BesuBes Chip in Catteries Not Included.png|Chip and Dale in To the Rescue Part 2.png|and Dale as Themselves Queen Beryl-2.jpg|as Herself Klaus Vorstein.png Claudia Vorstein.jpg|Claudia Vorstein Andie (Universal).png|Andie as ???? Osaka Kou-Seiya-kou-seiya-22301790-492-352.jpg|Seiya Kou as Himself Kou Yaten.jpg|Yaten Kou as Himself